Lost bet
by MzWameku
Summary: I wrote this lemon as I was writing out my other story, that I'm still working on. I am also waiting to get my laptop back, I have other stories on there I might put up. Tell me what you think.


Mello and Matt were at their friend Mya's house. She lost a bet and had to be their maid for a week. The bet was about who is the fastest hacker. Mya lost to Mello and Matt by .5 seconds. They told her that she has to be their maid for a week and wear and do what they say. She was in her room refusing to come out due to what they picked out. Matt and Mello were in front of her door waiting.

"Mya, get out here." Mello said

"No! Not in this thing. What the fuck is wrong with you two?! How did you even get this?!"

"Don't worry now come out so we can see you."

"No!"

"Mya, if you don't come out, we're coming in." Matt said

"Ha, doors locked. Nice try though."

Matt chuckled at her statement and kicked opened the door .

"You were saying." He smirked as he and Mello walked in and looked at her. They blushed staring at her and their smirks grew. "Don't you look adorable."

She stood their in a maid outfit that ended a few inches above her knee and she held it down to cover herself as much as she can. The top ended right above her breast. The lace went around all the edges. They didnt give her any stockings, so she stood their embarrass. She blushed bright scarlet as they stared at her.

"S-shut up." She blushed brightly looking the other way.

"Also we added a new rule for your loss."

"What is that?" She raised her eyebrow looking at them both.

"You have to call me and Matt, Master." Mello said in a cocky tone

"WHAT!? NO!"

"You lost the bet so yes you do."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are and were going to make sure of that."

"What do you mean?"

The two guys looked at each other and smirked. Matt shut and locked the door while Mello shut the window shades.

"W-what are you two assholes doing.?" She said confused and worried.

"Showing you how much your masters love you." Matt said.

She blushed and took a step back from him and backed into Mello. He wrapped his arms around her waist and, began kissed her neck. She blushed and held in a moan. Matt stood in front of her, he tilted her chin up and kissed her lips passionately. She blushed brightly and slowly kissed back closing her eyes. The more she kissed back the more Matt's smirks grew, he deepened the kiss. Mello began kissing , biting,and sucking on her sweet spot. She moaned into Matt's mouth which gave him a chance to slip his tongue in her mouth. She began fighting his but lost and stood their as he explores her cavern. Mello and Matt gave each-other a look and nodded. Mello flipped Mya around arms still at her waist bringing her face to face with him. She blushed more as he kissed her deeply. Matt started at her neck and massaging her boobs from behind. Mello smirked as she moaned

wasting no time darting his tongue in her mouth. She moaned more and began to get wet. Mello slide one of his hands down her leg and began rubbing her pussy. She blushed more and moaned, unsure of what to do. Both boys released her and removed their shirts and pants leaving them only in their boxers.

"Mya remove the dress." Mello said

"Y-yes master Mello."

She removed her dress reveling a very wet pink lace thong and her pink lace bra. They started at her, then the thong and bra as if it were yelling at them to be removed. Mello picked Mya up and placed her on the bed on her knees. Both boys began kissing her neck. Mello started sucking and licking her neck as her removed her thong. He began fingering her slow at first but soon picked up his pace and add another finger. Mya moaned at his action and wrapped her arms around Matts neck. Matt removed her bra and began kissing and kneding her breasts. Her nips got hard quickly. He began biting and sucking on one and he massaged the other. She moaned and arched her back. Mello then added a third digit and thrusted faster and harder. Myas breathing quickened, she reached behind her and removed Mellos boxers and began rubbing his dick. He moaned as her soft hands rubbed up and down his long 9 inch cock. He put his whole hand in and began fisting her. She moan almost at her first orgasm. Her back arched pushing her breasts into Matt's face. He smirked as he began on the other breast, giving it the same treatment as the previous one. He bit and sucked on the breast while he squeezed the other one. She moaned and bit her bottom lip. Mello started fisting her harder, Matt bite harder. Her first orgasm came and they both smirked. In a quick movement of a high five Mello removed his hand and licked it then kissed her making her taste herself. Then she was on her knees Mello behind her Matt in front. Matt looked at her eyes, his lustful ones staring into her shy, embarrassed ones.

"Mya." He sung while playing with the end of her hair.

"Y-yes master Matt?"

"Remove my boxers please."

She blushed and nodded and began removing them. Once gone his 9 inch cock stood dripping wet. She looked at him a knew what to do. She licked the tip of it and at that moment Mello pushed his cock in her asshole. She gasped and moaned as he began thrusting. She slowly began putting Matt's cock in her mouth. She licked around it and slowly sucked on it. Matt threw his head back and gripped her hair. She swirled her tongue around it and sucked more. Mello repeatedly thrusted her from behind. After about ten minutes the two switched places. Matt wasted no time thrusting into her rear. She moaned loudly gripping the bed sheets. As Mello positioned in front she licked the tip and started sucking. She put it in little by little and licked all around it. She sucked hard swallowing any cum he released. He smiled looking at her and leaned and placed a kiss on her head. She blushed and still sucked after awhile Mello stopped her and removed his cock from her mouth.

"D-did I do something wrong master Mello.?"

"No your doing great, were just changing it up a bit."

He nodded at Matt and he picked her up so that she was in his lap. Mello then entered her front. She released a loud moan then bit her lip. He began thrusting into her. Mya started moaning both their names. They smirked at her. The two guys shared a passionate kiss with each other while thrusting fast and hard. She was cumming non-stop. She came to her second orgasm. They went on for about twenty more minutes before pulling out her and laying down. Mya laid between them her face brightly red. The chuckled at how she was still embarrassed. They kissed her cheek and then placed their heads by her.

"Hope you know this is only day one."

Mello said

"Just wait for the rest if the week." Matt said

She blushed more and nodded.

"Yes Master Mello and Master Matt. I-I love you both."

They smiled and each gave her a sweet kiss.

"We love you too."

The end


End file.
